


Roles Reversed

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Facials, Hotel Sex, I can't think of what else is in this but they bang a lot, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Unofficial Sequel, Vibrators, affair, kind of at least, like there is nothing else, literally no plot to this, protect your eyes, so much sex its unreal, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is kind of a sequel to Boys Just Wanna Have Fun. Only this time...Aaron is in charge. And he has plans for Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed

"I booked us a room."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I've text you the address. Four o'clock yeah?"  
"Okay..."  
"Right. See you then."

Aaron hung up and took a steadying breath. He grabbed his rucksack and finished packing the supplies he'd bought specially; he cleared his throat and zipped the bag up.  
"Right..."  
He checked himself in the mirror and grabbed his bag before heading out.

The knock on the door took Aaron's attention from the TV and he clicked it off before heading to open it,  
"Hi."  
Robert smiled at him and Aaron stepped aside to let him in. Robert put his bag on the floor and looked around,  
"This is very secretive of you."  
Aaron shrugged as he locked the door,  
"You don't get to have all the fun."  
Robert smirked and walked over to him,  
"Oh no?"  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"Tonight?"  
He leant close,  
"I'm in charge."  
He pressed a quick kiss to Roberts lips and stepped away,  
"If you need to pee I'd go now cos it's gonna be a while before you can...well...move."  
Robert grinned and pulled his jacket off. He headed to the bathroom and Aaron grabbed his rucksack.  
"Aaron?"  
"You ready?"  
"Yes."  
Aaron looked up and gestured to the bed,  
"Sit."  
Robert sat down and looked up at the man. Aaron ran a finger along Roberts jaw and under his chin to lift his head,  
"Here's how this is gonna go."  
He straddled Roberts lap,  
"You are going to come four times tonight. One,"  
He dragged his thumb over Roberts lip,  
"With my tongue. Two,"  
He rocked his hips,  
"On my dick. Three,"  
He pushed Roberts head back and licked a stripe up his throat,  
"On my fingers and four,"  
He looked back at his rucksack,  
"Well...you'll find out."  
Robert grinned,  
"Sounds fun."  
Aaron looked back at him,  
"I have rules."  
He climbed from the bed and grabbed his bag, pulling out the lube and a small bag,  
"No touching yourself unless I specifically say you can. Same with talking. You open that mouth before I say you can and I will gag you."  
Robert smirked, his cock twitching in interest as he watched Aaron.  
"If you want to stop at any time though. You can use a word. Pick one."  
Robert frowned as he thought,  
"Uh....red."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay. Red."  
He sorted everything he wanted on the bed,  
"Any questions?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Is this because of the beads?"  
Aaron smirked at him and put the bag on the floor before rolling his sleeves up,  
"Strip."  
Robert stood up and pulled his tie loose.  
"Are you gonna..?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What part of no talking to you not understand?"  
Robert bit his lip and pulled his shirt off; throwing it across the room and pulling his shoes and socks off. Aaron leant against the desk and watched him; when Robert was in his shorts he stopped him,  
"Lie down."  
Robert climbed on the bed, propping himself on his elbows, Aaron took a breath and climbed onto the bed as well. He looked down at Robert and smiled; running his fingers slowly over his chest and letting out a long breath. Robert touched his arm gently and nodded. Aaron leant down and kissed him; moving from his lips to his jaw. He pushed Robert down flat and kissed his way down his throat, onto his chest; swirling his tongue around Roberts nipple before grazing his teeth over it. He then worked his way down the man’s stomach; biting down gently by his ribs where he knew Robert was sensitive. He looked up at the man and hooked his thumbs in his underwear, pulling them down and throwing them over his shoulder; he looked down at Roberts cock and grinned before holding it in place to lick the entire length. He placed the head in his lips and sucked; swirling his tongue and kneading Roberts thighs before pulling away. He pushed Roberts knees up and pressed open mouth kisses to his thighs, carefully avoiding his cock as he kissed every inch of skin.  
"You want it?"  
Robert groaned and Aaron smirked,  
"Never could resist my mouth could you? Bet you sit and think about it. About how no one else can get you off like I can."  
Robert bit his lips; his back arching as Aaron took him in his mouth again. He worked quickly; using all the tricks he knew Robert went crazy for. He held him in place as he worked his mouth until he felt the tell-tale signs that Robert was close then he pulled away and climbed from the bed. He looked back at Robert and smiled,  
"What? Didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"  
He pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes away,  
"Come on Robert. You should know better than that."  
Robert rubbed his face and sat up. Aaron stripped to his boxers and cupped himself before walking over to him. He leant down and kissed him,  
"Roll over. On your knees. Hold the headboard."  
Robert did as he was told and dropped his head, he took a few breaths and closed his eyes; groaning when he felt the hands spread his cheeks and Aaron's tongue on his hole. He pressed his face into the crook of his arm and bit down to keep the words inside him as Aaron licked and sucked at the puckered skin; kneading his cheeks and pushing his tongue inside before returning to licking again. Roberts eyes rolled back and he moaned; desperate to touch himself. Aaron smacked his thigh,  
"Get up."  
He climbed from the bed and grabbed Roberts arm to help him onto his feet,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Good boy."  
He kissed his lips gently,  
"Getting desperate?"  
Robert gripped Aaron's arms and nodded. Aaron looked down at Roberts cock and smirked at the sight of it, rock hard, curing toward his stomach where trails of pre-cum had been making their way down to his thighs,  
"Jesus. You are desperate."  
Robert had his eyes shut tightly and Aaron felt a pang in his chest,  
"Don't worry. I got you."  
He kissed him gently again and dropped to his knees, taking him into his mouth and swallowing him down. Robert gasped; gripping onto Aaron's head as the man took him deeply. He hummed around him as he swallowed; working his tongue where he could. He closed his eyes as his nose brushed against the wiry hairs on Roberts body and worked faster until Robert groaned and gripped his hair tightly as he came down his throat. Aaron swallowed it all down then pulled off, he held Roberts hips and looked up at him,  
"You can speak."  
Robert threw his head back,  
"JESUS...FUCK."  
Aaron laughed and helped Robert back onto the bed. He climbed onto it and kissed him,  
"You alright?"  
Robert laughed breathlessly,  
"Fine. Fine. Oh my god."  
Aaron kissed him again and climbed from the bed,  
"Rest for a bit. We're one down."  
Robert looked at him,  
"What about you?"  
Aaron looked at him and cupped himself,  
"Don't worry; you'll get a shot at this soon."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Chill out for a bit. We've got all night."  
Robert nodded and closed his eyes.

Aaron waited until the shower was hot before going back into the room, Robert was starting to wake up and he took a moment to watch him before taking his underwear off,  
"Rob?"  
Robert opened his eyes properly and looked at him,  
"Ready?"  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"Come on."  
He walked into the bathroom; Robert close behind. He turned to him and pulled him into a kiss,  
"Get in. Get clean."  
Robert kissed him again and climbed into the water. He looked around at Aaron who was busying himself at the counter and turned back to the stream of water. He cleaned himself and closed his eyes; starting slightly when the arms appeared around his middle. Aaron smiled against his skin and kissed his shoulder,  
"Here's what's going to happen okay? I am going to open you up. And I'm going to fuck you."  
Robert nodded,  
"Now you can talk...I know how much you like to when I'm deep inside you."  
Roberts eyes fluttered shut as Aaron's hand reached around to his cock and he started stroking him slowly,  
"I'm going to fuck you until you come and then you're gonna get on your knees and I'm going to paint you. Understood?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Answer me properly."  
Robert turned his head,  
"I understand."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Good boy."  
He kissed him quickly,  
"Brace the wall."  
Robert did as he was told, shaking his head to get rid of the water in his hair. Aaron stepped from the shower to grab the lube and poured it over his fingers,  
"Ready?"  
Robert turned his head,  
"Ready."  
He spread his legs and took a breath as he felt Aaron's fingers push inside him,  
"Fuck...this is getting easier every time."  
Robert groaned as the fingers worked him open,  
"Aaron...put it in me. Please. Please."  
Aaron pulled his fingers free and pushed Robert further into the water before pressing the head of his cock against his hole.  
"Ready?"  
Robert dropped his head,  
"Fuck me. Fuck me."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Always so...nnn...needy."  
He pushed into the hilt; forcing Robert flat against the wall with a thump. Aaron shook his head to clear the water from his eyes and held his hip as he thrust hard into him,  
"Aaron...fuck..."  
Aaron pulled free and stepped back,  
"Get over here."  
Robert moved and Aaron pushed him against the wall,  
"Hold on."  
Robert gripped the rail in the shower as Aaron lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around his waist as he pushed back in,  
"Oh god...yeah. Right there."  
Aaron grinned as he pounded into the man. Robert gripped the rail tightly and moaned steadily,  
"Fuck me. Harder."  
Aaron grunted and shifted on his feet to thrust harder. He shook his head again as sweat began to trickle down his face.  
"Fuck. You gotta move."  
He pulled free and Robert moved,  
"Ah...shit."  
He turned him again and pushed him so he was bent with his arms against the wall, he pushed back in and immediately picked his pace up again, fucking into his until Robert was crying out and coming in stripes on the shower wall. Aaron pulled out,  
"On your knees."  
Robert turned, still shaky from his orgasm and dropped to his knees. Aaron gripped Roberts hair with one hand and pulled his head back to look up at him. He stroked himself a few times and arched forward as he came across Roberts face again and again.  
"Oh...oh god...oh my god."  
Robert looked up at him, panting heavily and Aaron let go of his hair,  
"Clean your face."  
Robert went to stand and Aaron stopped him,  
"I didn't say you could use water."  
Robert kept eye contact as he licked his lips then used his fingers to scrape the cum from his skin and lick it clean. Aaron groaned and pulled him up to kiss him,  
"I fucking love when you do that."  
Robert chuckled and kissed him again,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah..."  
Aaron pushed his hand through Roberts hair and pressed their heads together,  
"Under the water. Come on."  
He manoeuvred Robert under the stream and grabbed a flannel. He washed Robert gently, pausing to kiss him every few minutes.  
"Turn around."  
Robert did as he was told and Aaron washed his back; kneeling down to clean his legs then take the cloth up to clean between his cheeks and round to his genitals. He clambered back to his feet and picked up the shampoo,  
"Okay?"  
Robert watched him and nodded as Aaron washed his hair,  
"Head back."  
He rinsed Roberts hair and leant around to turn the water off,  
"Come on."  
He led him from the shower and wrapped a towel around him as he dried his hair.  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron cupped his face and kissed him,  
"You did so well."  
Robert smiled,  
"Two down."  
He kissed him again and led him back to the bedroom.

"You've been so good. I'm gonna give you a choice."  
Robert looked up from his position between Aaron's legs; he hummed around Aaron's cock and looked down again,  
"Now...mmm...you can either have my fingers now...or you can have...your surprise."  
Robert swallowed him down and looked up at him again. Aaron ran his hand through his hair and smiled down at him,  
"You're so good..."  
He arched his back and groaned,  
"Fuck...Rob..."  
He held onto Roberts head as the man worked him until he tightened the grip in his hair and came down his throat.  
"Oh my god..."  
He fell back into the bed and grinned. Robert climbed back up the bed and made a show of licking his lips and cleaning the cum that dribbled from his mouth. Aaron tucked the hair behind Roberts ear,  
"So?"  
Robert straddled him and leant down to kiss him,  
"Surprise. Then fingers."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Oh I'd hoped you say that."  
He pulled him down and kissed him,  
"Surprise it is."  
Robert grinned at him and Aaron cupped his face,  
"Okay. I want you to prep yourself."  
Robert frowned,  
"You fucked me two hours ago. I'm prepped."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"My surprise is...bigger than me."  
Robert eyes widened and Aaron nodded,  
"Prep yourself. At least four fingers. I'm gonna get everything ready."  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"Yes."  
Aaron kissed him once more then climbed from the bed; he passed him the lube and stood back,  
"Start now. Take your time."  
Robert licked his lips and climbed onto his knees before reaching behind himself and pressing his fingers back inside.

Aaron stood before him and closed his eyes; the room was filled with the sound of the vibration coming from inside Robert. The plug was big, Aaron was worried when he'd brought it but seeing it disappear into Robert made it worth the money. He's used Roberts tie to keep his hands behind his back and a blindfold he'd shoved in the bag last minute was over his eyes. Robert was now on his knees in the middle of the room; his skin flushed red and his cock hard and dripping steadily. His lips were red and swollen from biting them and Aaron had already had to jerk off once at the sight; telling Robert exactly what he was doing and relishing in the desperate whimpers it was pulling from the man. He opened his eyes and hooked a finger under Roberts chin,  
"You look so fucking good like this."  
He moved his hand to Roberts cheek and stroked it gently,  
"How's the setting? Is it too high?"  
Robert shook his head and groaned,  
"Atta boy."  
He moved his hand and ran his thumb over Roberts lip,  
"Open up."  
Robert complied and sucked on Aaron's thumb,  
"You're so good at this. How have we not done this before?"  
He pulled his thumb from Roberts mouth and dropped to his knees. He cupped his face again,  
"Do you like this?"  
Robert nodded and swallowed hard,  
"How have you not come yet? You're incredible."  
He reached around and touched the base of the plug; Robert whimpered slightly then groaned when Aaron turned the vibration up another notch.  
"I mean this has to be pressing against your prostate pretty well and it's been going for ooooh...20 minutes. And yet you haven't come. I mean I know you wanna be the best at everything but that is really...ooh that is really something."  
Robert dropped his head forward and huffed, Aaron leant in and kissed his heated skin,  
"I'm feeling nice...you can talk."  
Robert gasped and let out a groan,  
"Aaron...fuck..."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Tell me what you're thinking..."  
Robert swallowed and chuckled,  
"I'm thinking its pretty fu-fucking dark in here."  
Aaron chuckled and kissed his head,  
"I want you like this all the time. So desperate and needy. I bet if I touched you once you'd come all over yourself."  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"I bet you wanna ride it don't you? You wanna ride it and make yourself come and I wanna let you. Close your eyes."  
Robert did as he was told as Aaron pulled the blindfold off him and threw it across the room,  
"Look at me."  
Robert opened his eyes and looked up at Aaron,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron kissed him hard,  
"Ride it."  
Robert gasped and rocked his hips as best he could; grinding down on the plug and crying out,  
"Talk."  
Robert threw his head back,  
"Fuck...fuck...yes."  
Aaron gripped himself and started pressing kisses to Roberts throat,  
"Oh god it's so big. Too big...fu-u-u-uck. Aaron I love you. I love you. Please let me come. Let me come please. Please. Please."  
Aaron held his head and kissed him, his hands snaked down and untied his arms,  
"Come for me."  
Robert leant back and stroked himself quickly while Aaron kissed him until he suddenly arched and cried out as he came in thick stripes over his fist.  
"Oh shit....shit..."  
He slumped forward against Aaron and groaned,  
"Fuck..."  
Aaron held his head up and kissed him gently,  
"Lie down. On your side."  
Robert did as he was told and Aaron turned the vibrator off before removing it slowly. Robert groaned again before rolling onto his back,  
"Oh my god Aaron."  
Aaron helped him up and on to the bed,  
"Here. You alright?"  
Robert chuckled and looked at Aaron as he massaged his wrists,  
"Can I..."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert reached up and touched his face,  
"Can we just have a breather before number four?"  
Aaron laughed and kissed him,  
"You did so well."  
Robert pressed their heads together and Aaron pulled away and kissed his head before heading over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water out,  
"Here. Drink."  
Robert took the bottle and opened it; drinking it down and wiping his mouth. Aaron cleaned the mess from Roberts stomach with a cloth then sat on the bed and started massaging Roberts calves,  
"Get some sleep. It's late."  
He looked up at Robert and smirked,  
"And you still have one to go."  
Robert swallowed and nodded before finishing the water and shifting down in the bed and watching Aaron until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"Mmm Aaron."  
Robert woke to the kisses on his shoulder and back,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron kissed his way up to his ear,  
"Shhh. Just relax. One more left okay?"  
Robert moaned as Aaron wrapped his fingers around his cock,  
"Tell me."  
"Yes...yes..."  
Aaron pressed a kiss to his neck,  
"Good boy."  
He let go of his cock and moved so he was flush against Roberts back then stuck his hand between them and pressed fingers to Roberts hole. Robert hissed and arched his back as the fingers slipped in easily,  
"That plug really did a number on you."  
He chuckled then paused to kiss Roberts shoulder,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Keep going."  
Robert gripped the sheets as Aaron curled his fingers and stroked his prostate over and over,  
"Don't worry. I won't drag this one out. I promise."  
Robert pushed his face into the pillow as Aaron fingered him,  
"You can touch yourself if you want."  
Robert choked out his answer,  
"I want you. I just want you."  
Aaron stopped at the sound of his voice,  
"Rob are you alright?"  
Robert turned his head and Aaron pulled his fingers free when he saw the tears in his eyes,  
"Rob what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Just touch me. Touch me please. Please."  
Aaron kissed him,  
"I have you. I have you don't worry."  
He took Robert in hand and stroked him quickly as he peppered kisses along his jawline,  
"Come for me. Come on."  
Robert arched his back and turned his head,  
"Kiss me. Kiss me."  
Aaron kissed and stroked him until Robert stilled and came over his fist onto the sheets,  
"There we go."  
Robert collapsed into the pillows and pushed Aaron's hand away.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded and panted as he tried to slow his breathing down,  
"Fine. Fine....oh my god."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"I love you."  
Robert rolled over to face him and cupped his face,  
"I love you too...goddamn you."  
Aaron grinned and kissed him again.

Aaron woke up and found he couldn't move, he looked above himself to find his hands tied to the headboard,  
"The fuck?"  
He looked over to Robert who was standing at the foot of the bed holding the plug in his hand. He smirked at Aaron and climbed onto the bed between his legs,  
"So...ready to play?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com for more smut filled prompts.


End file.
